Unto you, I go
by XrossYuuki
Summary: It is their dreams that allow them to travel to each other's world and be together, but what will happen when these frequent dreams start causing trouble in their worlds? Pairings: ShirouxSaber, RinxArcher. Rated T just in case. RxR! :
1. Living in a Dream

**A/N:**Hey everyone. You are reading my sequel to Fate/Stay Night. This is the first time I am ever writing one, so please no flaming. =) Leave a review if you read, I'll only be able to update on request, as I have other stories that I must finish too. Hope that you like it! *chirps happily*

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Fate/Stay Night. If I did, I'd be out there continuing the anime, not writing a fan fic, right? God, you people. *rolls eyes*

**Chapter 1: Living in a Dream**

"Arturia?" she heard a distant, familiar voice calling out her name. Her eyelids fluttered open, and she sat upright suddenly, panting heavily. "Shirou!" she called out loudly into the echoing silence. Looking around, she noticed that she was in her chambers in white robes of satin and chiffon.

A fatherly, loving hand softly stroked her hair. "Merlin!" she said, half glad, half surprised. "What happened?" Her voice dropped. "Who's Shirou?" the perplexed magician asked her. "Oh, n-nobody in particular, just a fragment, of my dream," she finished. Her voice was poignant and Merlin raised his eyebrows, wanting to get more information out of her.

He knew however, that she was perfectly stubborn, so he sighed and continued. "I was able to appear in front of you, but you were in a deep slumber, maybe lost inside the same dream…I healed you, though I didn't need to since your scabbard had done most of the job. I brought you back here, with Morgan and Bedivere. I am glad I was able to save you and bring you back," said he lovingly.

"Merlin," asked a still wounded Saber, lost in deep thought. "Can you continue the same dream, if you return to it?" she said, mystified. Merlin ran his fingers through his long beard and carrying a puzzled expression on his face said, "Well it depends. Perhaps if the dream exists in your sub conscious mind, you can return to it if you're still in a state of daze. I can't comment on it at present, but I'll look it up for you," he offered graciously.

"Of course, thank you," she said softly. "Now then, I must return to the outside world— the nation is still outside the castle, with candles in their hands, praying that their immortal king never falls," he smirked at her. Her lips curved into a smile too, as she hung her head low. Slowly, she sank back into her bed and lost consciousness.

"Eh? Still too weak to function," the old man chuckled and tossed his long beard over his shoulder, "Now then, must return to my world," he said and softly closed the door behind him as he left.

Shirou lay in his bed too, recollecting the memories of Saber— Saber who had stood in front of him on the hill, her blonde hair flying with the wind which ever so often carried her scent to him, a scent he would always be nostalgic for. "Shirou, anatawa, aishiteru," she had said to him lovingly before she had vanished into the light of the sun. He closed his eyes, trying to recall that moment, trying to take himself back to the woman he could never forget.

He felt as if he was falling in to an unknown darkness, and impulsively panicking, he opened his eyes to see himself in an unfamiliar room. _Where am I? _He thought to himself. He looked around at the grandeur of the room, the fine walls made of stone, the firebrands that lit up the room, the lush carpets and feathery curtains, and in the middle— a gigantic bed.

Slowly, he made his way towards the bed, where lay, clothed in pure white robes, Saber. "Saber?" he looked down at the sleeping beauty unable to resist the urge to touch her, to see for himself if she was real. He caressed her cheek longingly, and bent down to get a better look, his face inches away from hers. Out of nowhere, a pair of green eyes fluttered open and stared back into his chocolate brown eyes.

"Shirou?" called out Saber, unable to understand how he stood in front of her. She got out of the bed and threw her sheets to her side, tackling him into a hug. "Shirou, I can not believe it, it is … really you," she said, still amazed as she stroked his right cheek with her fingers. "I must be in a dream," said Shirou out loud. "No, tis' the continuation of my dream," said a confused Saber. "I don't know what it is, but before I wake up, I just wanted to …" Shirou's expression changed into a playful one, "I wanted to remind you of your last words to me, you vixen." He smirked.

"Eh?" Saber was lost in thought again. "Oh," upon realization of the fact that she had told him she loved him before disappearing, a blush crept up to her cheeks. He lifted her chin up, and her eyes met his. "The blush on your cheek is lovely," he commented.

"Shir-r-ou," she lost her train of thought as she looked into his brown eyes. "I can not allow you to harass me like this, even in my dream," she said stuttering. "Then push me away," he said confidently and in one swift movement, gently cupped her face and crashed his lips passionately against hers. She responded enthusiastically, grazing her lips with his.

"How I have longed for these eyes, these lips," she said in a whisper. "I love you," both of them said at the same time, and smirked, putting their foreheads against each other's. Suddenly there was a knock and a voice called out, "I am coming in, King Arthur."

Saber panicked, "Merlin!" she said alarmed as she saw the white wizard walk in. "Ahh I see you're awake. Who?" his eyes were fixated on an intimidated Shirou as he took out his wand and pointed it at him. "This is… Shirou," Saber introduced him. "Pleasure to meet you, sir?" he said confused on how to greet the greatest wizard in the world. "Hmmm, what are you doing here, son?" he asked, confused.

_What is Merlin doing in my dream? _Thought Saber. Then the realization sunk into her head. This isn't a dream… Shirou is actually here, that is why Merlin can see him!

**A/N:**So, how was it guys? Leave a review and let me know! :D  
>XrossYuuki<p> 


	2. The Apprentice

**A/N: **Hey everyone, gomenosai for the late update, loads been going on and it gets increasingly difficult to take out writing time, though I surely love to write. A huge thank you to my reviewers _**Fimbu1vetr, The Snow Flower, and Hopeless Romanticist! **_*squeaks* I was so excited to read your reviews. Gomen for the slight confusion, I wrote "FIN" by mistake, but it's not a one-shot. It might be a rather long story (I do hope to get enough reviews) and you're about to read the second chapter.

Sorry about the lousy paragraphing, I wrote in a hurry so it was impossible to proofread, write in detail or space the lines out properly. Gomen gomen gomen *bows down in apology* I'll try to make the next chapters better! Thank you Snow and Hopless-kun for your tips and advice, I'll surely take it into account and try to improve! :-) In response to your question, I'll provide a summary before this chapter so the plot will become clearer! Hope it helps.

**SUMMARY**

The story is set post-Battle of Camlann. Modred was unable to take control of Britain and thanks to the loyalty of other faithful knights, the army and Merlin; King Arthur did not lose the battle.

Shirou and Saber are able to travel to each other's time through dreams. _Both _of them will be traveling to each other's time, so the story will not only revolve around Shirou in Saber's time.

Items like the Scabbard can be carried back and forth/summoned in both time periods. Though they are not at full potential, (the original items have been lost) the copies are very effective too. (Recall: Scabbard was given back to Saber in Shirou's time at the end of the anime).

**Chapter 2: The Apprentice**

Saber turned her head from one side to the other, almost cracking it with the speed with which it moved. She looked from Merlin to Shirou, and Shirou to Merlin who were having a stare-down competition: a battle in their heads. Their eyes were fixated at each other— Merlin was tickling his beard and with his other hand on his chin, looking intently at Shirou.

Shirou was glaring back at him, with his eyebrows twitching, a frown on his lips, lines forming on his forehead. Breaking the ice, Saber crossed her arms and started, "Merlin, we have a problem. Since you can see Shirou, I am concerned whether the others can see him or not too."

Merlin turned towards Saber and began earnestly, "Well, we can't take the risk of letting any one else see him until we have invented a proper ingenious, unquestionable plot that will curb any unnecessary suspicions. At this point, Britain is in a time of great peril. We haven't even discussed the Modred issue yet, and the knights are awaiting your immediate orders. Civil unrest is tearing Britain apart, and we can't take the risk of exposing Shirou without a story," he pointed out intelligently. _What will we do about him, _Merlin thought to himself.

"What do you suggest then?" asked Saber in an authoritative tone— as a King taking counsel, not a woman taking advice from a father-like figure. Merlin looked outside the stained glass window and said thoughtfully, "We could introduce him as a sorcerer recruited to protect you in battle."

Then, contradicting himself he added, "though that would suggest that you're a weak King, unable to protect yourself on your own, and we don't want that," he scratched his chin. "Wait," said Shirou abruptly, the realization finally sinking in, "I am in _your _time. I am actually here for good?" he asked, bewildered. Merlin stuck out his tongue at him.

Shirou popped a nerve. "How old are you?" he screamed out in irritancy. "Just saying," Merlin said with an evil look glistening in his eyes. "Merlin, Shirou," said Saber stoically, trying to get their attention. They ceased instantly and both heads turned towards her. "I believe that we shall have to stick to the story you came up with. My people need me, and I need a protector, so that repeats of what happened at the Battle of Camlann do not occur," she concluded with a sense of finality.

"Saber!" said Shirou in his trademark you-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about tone, "I don't even know how long I am here for, and the old man's theory is seriously flawed. If I am a protector, I am supposed to be your protector throughout: I need to be with you at all times, don't I? There's no guarantee of how long I'll be here so this whole scenario won't fool anyone," he said, crossing his arms. _The audacity of this boy, contradicting a King …_thought Merlin. "He's right…" admitted Saber reluctantly.

"Let me think this out," said Shirou solicitously. _I remember that I had fallen asleep then why am I here? If I wake up, then I'll be able to go back to my world, but— _his train of thought was broken by Saber's piercing gaze. There was a quality about her eyes he found difficult to describe. They reminded him of Jade— reminded him of that beautiful color that would immediately arrest his attention and make him fall into a hazy state.

His ability of comprehension would collapse; his defense mechanism breaking into pieces. He had thought he would never see these eyes again, these lashes that go for miles. Yet he was here with Saber looking at her. _Do I want to leave these eyes behind? _He asked himself.

"Is it dead?" asked a perplexed Merlin as Shirou's eyes had gone blank and he was just standing there, staring at Saber, who was blushing furiously. "Of course not, Merlin, don't be ridiculous," Saber snapped at him.

_What is this I notice? Arturia is possessive about this mongrel? _Merlin smiled to himself. "Suddenly an idea popped into Saber's head, like a light bulb unexpectedly lighting up. "Merlin," she commanded, "From this moment, Emiya Shirou is your apprentice," she concluded, satisfied with herself.

"What? No way!" yelled both Merlin and Shirou in unison. "It's simple— this way no one will question his presence," said Saber convincingly. "Shirou," she said turning towards him, "under Merlin's tutorage you'll learn how to perfect your magic. He can grant you the status of a magus," she tried to talk Shirou into this arrangement.

"And Merlin, with him as your apprentice, no one will direct any questions at him, so his stay in this era will be comfortable," she tried to persuade Merlin, who looked like he had just been sentenced to death. "Arturia…" he began but was cut short by Saber. "It's just an option. You have a free will as my subject, advisor and friend. You may turn it down if you please," she finished.

Merlin let his mind waver, weighing the pros and cons of this decision. Finally, giving in, he said, "Though it was unlikely that I'd ever take an apprentice, I can not refuse my benevolent King. I will take this mor— I mean lad, under my tutorage," he said in a monotone. "It's settled then," said a smiling Saber, suddenly feeling light hearted. There was an unforeseen knock on the door followed by a familiar voice. Saber's eyes widened and she announced in a hushed, low voice, "It's Bedivere."

-To be continued-

**A/N: **Hey hey! Sorry for a boring chapter, but they'll get better as the story progresses. I spent the whole night writing for you, so please at least leave a review, it'll make my day. :D Love,

XrossYuuki.


	3. Jade

**A/N: **Hey everyone! :-) Yours truly is back again with another update, lo siento for leaving you guys back there at a cliffhanger. :/ That's just how I roll, hehe. I won't babble for long today, so let's dive in right away! Thank you to _**The Snow Flower, Hopeless Romanticist and Fimbu1vetr **_for their reviews.

**Chapter 3: Jade**

_There was an unforeseen knock on the door followed by a familiar voice. Saber's eyes widened and she announced in a hushed, low voice, "It's Bedivere."_

"I felt his presence just now, don't worry he wasn't standing there listening the whole time," Shirou explained. "You know nothing about him," snapped Merlin, then folding his arms and raising his nose up in the air, added in a matter-of-fact tone, "He's the most loyal knight who has sworn allegiance to King Arthur. Even if he heard something that the King didn't want him to hear, he'll discard it immediately," he finished sounding like a loyalist.

"Are you gay for him?" snapped Shirou back with a lopsided grin on his face. "Foolish boy, I need not waste my time with you," said Merlin, sticking his tongue out Shirou again. "Both of you," said an irritated Saber, "need to _act your age._" They mumbled sorry. She cleared her throat and said in a loud, audible voice, "I'll be out in a few minutes, Bedivere." A loud voice rang clear outside the room, "Of course, my liege, I'll wait in court for you," and footsteps echoed, fading away gradually.

"He's gone," said Shirou softly. "You're stating the obvious," said Merlin in a childlike tone. "Let's introduce this kid to the courtiers, shall we?" he proposed the idea before Shirou could retort. Saber deliberated for a while, then smiled. "You're right, allow me some time to get changed, please proceed without me," she said politely. Shirou had always admired that about her, the ability to speak in a refined, polished way. Her voice was music to his ears, and the way she spoke there was something pleasant about it all together. Her lips executed speech with such absolute perfection, something only Saber could accomplish. Her grace and poise had always drawn him to her, as they had when he first set his eyes on her when he had summoned her.

_It was fate that night. It could have only been fate, nothing can explain how I otherwise ended up with Saber, how I ended up finding someone so completely enchanting. _"Follow me, lover boy," an old man's voice broke him away from his trance. Popping a nerve, Shirou shot a death glare towards Merlin, but quietly followed him out of the room. Saber sighed. _Anatawa ashiteru, Shirou._

"So, where are we going?" asked a fascinated Shirou as he was led into the lush green lawns by the white wizard. The old man just chuckled as he took out his wand, and turning around said, "you'll see." Shirou was annoyed now. "Why are you always doing this mystery thing?" he asked. "What mystery thing?" asked a bemused Merlin. "This whole thing where you don't give me direct answers and just annoy the living hell out of me?" he replied. "Well, I am not your servant, I am your tutor," he finished with his head held up high. Shirou made faces behind the wizard's back.

Merlin took out a small red ruby from his white robes and placed it in mid-air. He then recited a verse, which Shirou thought to be some sort of a spell, **"****Öffnen Sie die Tür zum Schloß in den Himmel," **and a portal emanating red light materialized out of thin air. He stepped in and vanished, and Shirou followed, thus the portal closed behind them. When he opened his eyes, he looked upon the most beautiful hall he had ever set his eyes upon.

The walls were made of wholesome white stone, which had spells engraved on them in beautiful calligraphy. The hall was full of grand paintings and magical stones. Book shelves dominated the left section of the hall, whereas red lavish carpets and rugs added an extravagant touch to the place. Shirou gazed upon the ceiling, which looked like the sky, a beautiful cerulean blue spread across infinitely. "Where are we?" he gasped. Merlin chuckled saying, "We're in the White Wizard's Castle, which is, my castle in the sky. I thought it's only necessary to bring you here and introduce you to some common ground rules before I introduce you as my apprentice in court."

"What rules?" asked Shirou. "Well, while I get changed, the rules will appear in front of you. Read them carefully," he said and disappeared. Out of nowhere a parchment appeared before Shirou, flying in mid-air. It read as follows:

_**Rules to be followed, understood, obeyed. No exceptions.**_

_1. You must refer to Saber as "King Arthur" at all times until you're alone. In front of people, you must address her and behave in the way expected towards a King._

_2. You must not ever tell anyone, no matter how much you trust them, of your world._

_3. You must not use the magic I teach you for evil or personal fulfillment._

_4. You must pledge allegiance to the King and swear an oath of loyalty before you are given your status as an Apprentice Magus._

_5. You must work to the best of your ability and practice everything I teach you regularly, whether you're in this world or that._

Shirou read through the terms carefully and checked the "I agree" box at the end. He understood that though the Wizard was old, senile and some what cynical, he cared for Saber and in Shirou's eyes that was enough to win his respect and gratitude. He turned his head around to see him standing there already, eyebrow raised, looking at Shirou's face, trying to decipher his thoughts. "Well, shall we then?" he asked Shirou before stepping into the red portal and vanishing.

When Shirou teleported to the other side of the portal, he saw the most majestic hall he could have ever imagined. Knights were lined at both sides of the throne, their swords standing on the ground in front of them. All of them wore shinning armor and helms that carried large feathers from an exotic tropical bird. The gauntlets had markings on them, and the breastplate was lavish with the King's symbol engraved in it with precious stones. The knights differed from normal soldiers because of their unique armor and privileged status.

Shirou looked around admiring the grandeur of Saber's court. He looked at nobles, all dressed extravagantly on one side, sorcerers of the same high status on the opposite side, and the King's subjects lined up to catch a glimpse of their dignified King. Glancing towards the high throne that dominated the elevated ground his eyes caught a pair of Jade green eyes, staring back. In all her magnificence sat Saber on her throne, and words eluded Shirou as he glanced at Saber in awe and astonishment.

_He had fallen in love with her, all over again._

-To be continued-

So, what did you guys think? :D It's a new chapter, and a really long one too, gomen. I just wanted to establish the setting before we moved on into the story, so sorry if it's a drag, guys :-( leave a review and make my day!

P.s: I have left Saber's description for the next chapter, but you can imagine how awesome she looks on the throne right? *skips in joy* REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

XrossYuuki


	4. Lancelot

**A/N: **Konbawa everyone! :-) How are you guys doing? Summers are coming and all this warm weather is making my flesh melt *sniff* :-( Anyway, here's yours truly back again with another chappie! Some of the questions you guys asked will be explained in this chapter and the next: hope you enjoy it. Before I begin, arigatou gozaimaaaas to my reviewers _**Hopeless-kun, Elia950 and orangecyclone! **_Let's dive in then, shall we?

**Previously**

Glancing towards the high throne that dominated the elevated ground his eyes caught a pair of Jade green eyes, staring back. In all her magnificence sat Saber on her throne, and words eluded Shirou as he glanced at Saber in awe and astonishment.

_He had fallen in love with her, all over again._

**Chapter 4: Lancelot**

Shirou was not aware any more, of how many moments had been spent just staring at Saber's extraterrestrial beauty. She sat on her high throne in all her brilliance, and words eluded him as he stared at her from head to toe, admiring her grace. She wore no armor the way he had seen her wearing, her battle armor.

In its stead, she was wearing dark brown trousers and a midnight blue long vest with the King's symbol engrossed in the front in golden thread, made out of the softest material that one could imagine. She wore knee high brown boots. Brown and midnight blue velvet gloves reached till her elbow and were marked for their elegance by rubies and emeralds that dominated its design. A red long cape draped over her shoulders and reached till the tip of her heels, with white fur stitched to the sides. Her crown rested on her tied blonde hair, embedded with precious stones. To a bystander, the stones in her crown looked like a kaleidoscope— taking away one's breath with its sophistication and the colors bouncing off from the surface of the stones when light was reflected on them.

He shifted his eyes towards the right and saw Merlin standing there, dressed in red velvet robes, carrying a wooden staff with an unconventional structure and a glistening red ruby on its top. Shirou stuck out his tongue and the wizard who just chose to ignore it and turned his attention to Saber. Disappointed that he didn't receive a childish gesture from the usually annoying wizard, Shirou looked around to see that layers and layers of courtiers had fallen silent. They all awaited the King to speak. Shirou waited too, he was glad to witness this moment of Saber in her glory, something he had always thought of.

"Knights, Lords, and people of Britain, I thank you, from the core of my heart, for standing up for a fallen King, for protecting Britain against her enemies, for fighting gallantly till your breath ran out. Indeed, I am indebted to you, your King, your servant," said Saber clearly; her voice rang like church bells throughout the hall. Shirou saw some of the knights hiss softly at the use of _servant_ but some hold their head even higher, proud of their King's humility and kindness.

"Tonight's feast will be dedicated to my nation— to a nation that is chivalrous, brave and lion-hearted. I will never forget your services to me, and I swear to defend my country, my people, against all that will threaten our sovereignty!" Saber finished flawlessly. She then looked at Merlin, and nudged him with her eyes, who taking the signal immediately came forward and bowed his head slightly in her direction, "May I, King Arthur?" he asked solemnly.

"Of course," said Saber respectfully and nodded in encouragement. "Members of the royal court, it is my great pleasure to introduce to you a gentleman of great worth, merit and promise. I came across this fine sorcerer in one of my many journeys, and he had traveled a great distance to come under my tutorage. I give you…" Merlin's voice was serene, likeable even. Shirou smirked. How many different roles could this old man play: from a father to the world's greatest sorcerer, to a teacher and finally maybe even a friend. Shirou prepared himself, and started walking towards the throne, unnoticed as all eyes were still on Merlin.

"Emiya, Shirou!" He finished and raised his crystal glass of wine towards the boy. Shirou felt as if he was drowning in a sea of stares. He was the subject of each sorcerer's envy and the amazement of each Lord, jealously of many knights when Saber's lips curved into a small encouraging smile for him. _What a rare sight, _thought a handsome man scanning Shirou meticulously. He was a fine-looking knight with dark brown hair and cerulean blue eyes. Shirou climbed the steps and stood towards Merlin's right, not meeting anyone's gaze.

He could hear every whisper in the court. _"Why would Merlin choose that weird boy as an apprentice?" _

"_What is the meaning of this?"_

"_There's nothing special about that tardy looking boy!"_

"_The King even smiled at him!"_

An annoyed Shirou just kept looking at the ground until a worried Saber cleared her throat, silencing the court. "We welcome you, Emiya Shirou to Britain, and hope that you will make a fine asset to our division of Mages," Saber said heartily. Shirou smiled and bowed his head in her direction, "I will do my best, King Arthur," and from the corner of her eye, Saber could see the grin on his face.

When the royal address ended and festivities began, Shirou couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt. Here was Saber, in all her splendor, who had once lived as a servant to him fighting the grail wars. She had slept on a futon, someone who was used to sleeping in the most lavish bed ever created for mankind. She had eaten whatever was available, someone who was used to the best feast from court. She had suffered his stubborn behavior, someone for whom lines and lines of knights stood to honor her. He felt guilty, _truly guilty, _for not being able to provide her the comforts she was used to. And what made him feel worse was that she never complained, not even once.

During the whole day, Shirou was introduced to countless courtiers, Nobles and knights. He enthusiastically greeted Bedivere, and found that he truly had an amiable personality. However he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable as a certain brown haired knight kept throwing dagger-like stares in his direction. Finally, unable to resist, he tugged on Merlin's long red gown.

Merlin was amused. "What do you want, midget?" He asked playfully. "I am not a midget, you're a colossus!" Shirou hissed. "Listen, Merlin," he began but was cut off by an annoyed Merlin, "Master," he corrected Shirou. "Ugh, Master, listen," he said, trying to catch his attention, "Who's that knight talking to Sab— I mean the King?" he asked cautiously in a whisper. "Jealous already?" said Merlin and smiled wickedly at his pupil. "Answer my question already!" pleaded Shirou but the old wizard simply shrugged and gestured with his finger for Shirou to follow him.

"King Arthur, I must excuse myself from the feast, you see I have matters to attend to in my castle, and I have to teach the first lesson of sorcery to this young magus here," he said politely. "Of course, Merlin" said Saber as she nodded towards the wizard, "thank you for being here today." The wizard just smiled, and poked Shirou with his staff. "Come on boy, let's get moving then."

Shirou sighed, there was no way he could hope to talk to Saber amidst all these people, feeling defeated he just followed the old senile wizard, sulking. When they were outside the court, Merlin cleared his throat and told Shirou, "Remember that spell I enchanted? Conjure a ruby in your hand and recite the same spell to open the portal to my castle. Keep in mind that if you let your mind wander any where else, you'll be stuck in another dimension and have no way to get back," he grinned evilly. Shirou gulped. This old man was really intimidating him.

"Here goes nothing," he muttered softly. "Trace on," a small ruby immediately popped into his hand. He smiled to himself, "Alright, now for the second part: **Öffnen Sie die Tür zum Schloß in den Himmel,**" he said and thought about the hall of the castle when his attention slightly drifted towards how beautiful Saber looked in her Kingly robes. A blue portal opened and Shirou screamed as he was sucked into it. "…"

"Child," Merlin made a sound like tsk. "Where is your mind?" he asked sarcastically and then with the blink of an eye they were transported back to the castle. "Wow," said Shirou when he was able to catch his breath again, "How did you do that? You didn't even use a gem!" he complained bitterly. "There, there," Merlin comforted him as he took out a pipe to smoke, "I don't need to use gems or recite spells, I only did it the first time to teach you the basic forms of magic. Once you have mastered the spells in a language you're acquainted with, a language of your time, you should be able to cast spells from your mind, without words," he said as he inhaled the smoke from the pipe.

"Oh," was all Shirou could say. He wondered how powerful a wizard Merlin must be. However, he couldn't help his mind wandering back to that blue eyed Knight. _"Who did he think he was anyway?" _thought the boy to himself. Merlin threw a glance at the troubled lad and said, "Earth to Shirou, what's on your mind?" Shirou just shook his head. "I was still thinking about that Knight," he said his thoughts aloud. Merlin smiled broadly, then inhaling more smoke added—

"That's no ordinary Knight. That's Lancelot."

**A/N: **That's all for now, I'll include more explanations of how they ended up here in later chapters when they are looking back at their situations. I am sooo dead! Lagging behind in Economics and I have an exam in less than one week, God help me! Don't be mean and if you read, please please please pleaseeee leave a review! :-) I'll update as soon as I can.

If you're wondering where Lancelot came in from, don't think too hard, the tale has just begun ;) feedback welcome!

Love,

XrossYuuki.


	5. Discovering Me, Discovering You

**A/N**: Konbawa everyone! *chirps* Sorry for the long, long break. I was off giving exams and SAT prep T_T *sigh* BUT, no more, no more, I shall not delay updating any longer, please keep those reviews rolling in, I do promise to update as regularly as I can, but don't forget to give me your feedback. :) Before I start, a big thank you to **_Fimbu1vetr_**, _**The Snow Flower**_, **_Hopeless Romanticist_**, **_Elia950_**, and _**Volcan**_.

**Previously**

_Shirou just shook his head. "I was still thinking about that Knight," he said his thoughts aloud. Merlin smiled broadly, then inhaling more smoke added—_

_"That's no ordinary Knight. That's Lancelot."_

**Chapter 5: Discovering me, Discovering you**

The Sun had probably risen, but he couldn't see it. He did notice the ceiling turn light blue, but it was difficult to keep track of time. Everything inside the castle was alive, had a will of its own, it was _freaky_.

Shirou sighed and turned in his bed. He thought of Saber's jade eyes. Again. He couldn't stop thinking about her grandeur, her elegance. Every action that Saber executed, she executed it with perfection, that's what he loved about her.

"I would've loved you, even if you weren't this perfect," he said to nobody in particular, just himself. "Loved _who_?" asked a playful wizard, curiosity lurking in his voice. Shirou jumped in his bed. "Do you like, creep on people like that, old man?" he shouted.

"Tsk," Merlin corked his ears with translucent ones that materialized with a snap of his fingers. "Uncivilized, crude and yet arrogant. Do you have any amiable quality at **ALL**?" Merlin snapped.

"If I started _listing_ them, I'd be **you**," Shirou snapped back. "Oh trust me," Merlin huffed, "you have a long way to go before you become me," he boasted. Shirou smirked. Merlin didn't say 'you'd never be me,' he just said, 'there's a long way to go.' Shirou knew then, that Merlin wasn't his arched nemesis or anything.

But it was **SO** much fun pretending that he **was**.

"Alright," the old man snapped his fingers and a bucket of water appeared above Shirou's head, "its shower time," he sang like an Elvis-song like tune. The bucked turned upside down and emptied the water on Shirou's head, soaking him wet.

"ARE YOU MAD?" Shirou screamed, irritated out of his senses. "Next time," Merlin piped and stuck his index finger in front of Shirou, "Wake up on time so that I don't have to resort to these peasant-ways," he said with his nose in the air, and turned to leave.

"Come on kid, you're late for your first day of training," the wizard smiled behind his moustache and beard and walked away.

Shirou took a shower quickly anyway, not caring how Merlin would react. He put on brown trousers and a long, creamy white shirt, with the King's emblem printed on the back in maroon. He also put on brown boots and headed into the hall.

Merlin was nestled at his desk comfortably, signing parchments, casually flipping over a page or two from a number of books that were spread across the whole desk. Occasionally he let go of the quilt, it flew by itself to an ink pot, took a dip in the black ink and flew back into his hand.

Shirou coughed. Merlin ignored. Shirou coughed again. Merlin looked up, his small, round glasses at the tip of his nose, "Should I make you a cough potion?" he asked sarcastically. Shirou raised his eyebrows and said sarcastically, "first lesson?"

"Aaah, yes," the old man smiled. "I want you to sit in that chair, and not say a word until I ask you to," he said. With a flick of his finger a small chair appeared. Shirou, unsure, sat on that chair, sarcastically closing the invisible zip of his mouth.

Hours passed. The wizard kept writing, signing, and reviewing parchments. After 5 hours or so had gone, he told Shirou to get up. "So what did you learn today?" he asked Shirou, smiling, sort of a how-was-that-sucker.

Shirou glared at him. "What do you mean what did I learn? Are you _mad_? I didn't learn _anything_. You made me sit there for hours, you wasted my time, and kept reading your stupid books," he rushed all in one breath angrily.

"You looked promising, but you're still just human," Merlin sighed. "Alright, lunch break," he said and they teleported in the dining hall to eat. After an extravagant meal, they repeated the exercise.

Three days went by. The third day, Shirou woke up on time. He took a shower, had breakfast without Merlin, and moved to his study where he sat on the summoned chair. Surprised, and still yawning, Merlin came out of his chambers. "Hmm?" he smiled. "What do we have here?" He chuckled.

Shirou sat there quietly. Merlin went back to his paperwork. When the ceiling turned orange-ish blue, sunset approached Merlin put his quilt back in its place. "So, what did you learn today?" He asked Shirou animatedly.

"You're just testing my patience, I guess," Shirou pointed out intelligently. Merlin scoffed. "Well, took you long enough, didn't it?" he smiled, warmly towards Shirou for the first time. A little chain appeared around Shirou's neck, a plain chain, made of silver.

"What's this?" asked Shirou. "Your rank," said the Wizard. "The more you grow as a wizard, the thicker the chain gets. More chains will be added. Eventually semi precious and precious stones too, gemstones. It shows your rank as a magus, and my apprentice." He said this confidently.

"I don't want to show off my rank," Shirou snapped, he had always been firm about his principles. "Tsk," Merlin made a sound, "It's also supposed to protect you," he said in a matter-of-fact tone. "**AND** make sure you don't disobey the King," he finished proudly.

"Now then," he combed his fingers through his white beard, "Tomorrow's your first magic lesson, be prepared," he said and smirked. "But first, we have dinner," Shirou avoided him. "With Arturia," Merlin added, scratching his chin, his eyes narrowed, his smile pure evil. Shirou blushed.

"With Saber?" he said and coughed. "Er…um…I'll get ready." He said and vanished into his room, running away at the speed of light. _I am not even looking good_, he complained in his mind.

"No time to lose," Merlin shouted behind him, and both of them were transported to a majestic hall. "Merlin!" Saber exclaimed. She smiled warmly, standing up, all her knights also sprang out of their seats and welcomed Merlin.

"Oh please, do be seated, King Arthur. I am terribly sorry for disturbing the feast. _Some of us_, apparently need to change every two hours in a day," he hinted as he glared at Shirou and seated himself at the opposite end of the long table, in front of Saber.

Shyly, slowly, Saber threw a nervous glance in Shirou's direction. He looked…good. He was dressed as if he belonged to her time, _belonged to her_. Scratch that last thought, she scolded herself. Lancelot cocked his head to the side, smiling at Saber, stealing her attention. They dived into conversation. Shirou averted his eyes. This was something he did _NOT_ want to see.

They ate quietly, Saber was always either speaking to Bedivere or Lancelot, or one of the knights. They sat so far from each other it was almost impossible to speak. However, even though no words were spoken, it felt good, seeing her in front of his eyes, talking, smiling, even laughing occasionally. _The real Saber_, Shirou thought, he was glad to have been able to see this side of her.

They excused themselves after dinner, Shirou waited outside her chambers until Saber retired, away from everyone. "Come in," she said softly as she turned her doorknob, the lion head, and let him in. He followed her closely, and shut the door behind him with the back of his foot. He locked his arms around her waist and inhaled her scent.

She turned to face him. "I love it," he said, smiling. She smiled too. "Love what?" she asked seriously. "I won't tell you," she said, "I command you to" she smirked. The chain on his neck felt like it was choking him. "gahh," he let out a small sound in irritation. "Oh, I am sorry, I take it back," Saber said, alarmed. The chain loosened its grip. "The color of your eyes," Shirou said loudly as he kissed her forehead.

At that immediate moment, the doorknob turned. "Arturia?" a friendly masculine voice called before coming in and ceased as he examined the closeness of two bodies pressed against each other. Saber broke free of the garrison of Shirou's arms immediately.

"**Lancelot**!" She exclaimed.

**A/N**: So how was this one? Personally I want to see a duel between Lance and Shirou, that'll be way too much fun. Any ideas guys? Suggestion/comments/reviews welcomed! ^^

XrossYuuki.


	6. Undisclosed Desires

**A/n: **Konbawa! Chapter 1 is up again (the edited version). Spacing was adjusted so that your eyes don't get soaked with tears while reading it. T_T Gomenosai to all those who had a lot of trouble reading it the first time.

Also, how can I even begin to say thank you? I may not have a lot of you, but I do have the **best** of you, the best reviewers/ tomodachis ever ^^ Arigatou gozaimaas, **_RR121, UNSpacy000, Hopeless-kun, OnTheImportanceOfLungs and Rhavis-kun!_** Chapter 6 up and running, dedicated to you guys :D

_**Previously**_

_At that immediate moment, the doorknob turned. "Arturia?" a friendly masculine voice called before coming in and ceased as he examined the closeness of two bodies pressed against each other. Saber broke free of the garrison of Shirou's arms immediately._

_"**Lancelot**!" She exclaimed._

_... "Lancelot finding a male protagonist in bed with King Arthur has got to qualify for one of the most awkward moments in fanfiction. Congratulations__."__-The Hopeless Romanticist. _(**A/n: HAD** to put this in here, you legend you xD)

**Chapter 6: Undisclosed Desires **

The sunlight had snuck in through the magical ceiling today, the white light blinding his chocolate orbs as Shirou opened his eyes. _Wow, it's unusually bright today_, he thought to himself as he yawned and stretched his arms, sitting up. He grabbed a piece of bread off the shelf in the kitchen and poured himself some tea.

"Good morning, young apprentice," Merlin tweeted as Shirou lazily walked into the hall. "Morning," he said in a low voice as he sunk into the plush red couch. "_You_ sure look energetic this morning," Merlin snapped. "Urgh, save it, I am up, I am up!" Shirou justified as he drank down his tea. "Well, today's your first magic lesson," Merlin said as he brushed his beard.

"We'll be making your body stronger today. The stronger your body, the stronger your magic will be. It's a simple law of the universe. Magic flows inside the body. Your body is a vessel, with a limited capacity to contain a limited amount of magic. This capacity can be increased either physically, or spiritually," Merlin taught him.

"Spiritually is more complicated. We'll get to that later. For now, I want you to strengthen your body and mind, so that your physical capacity increases," he finished, his nose in the air. "Wow, you said so many things that actually made sense," Shirou mocked the White Wizard. "Oh please," Merlin smirked. "Anyway, exercises," he said to himself and snapped his fingers.

A long, thin parchment appeared in front of the young apprentice. Shirou's eyes widened. "THAT many?" He asked, surprised. "Yes, get started," Merlin said stoically before picking up his staff and tapping it twice on the ground. "By the way, there's lunch in the King's lobby today. Are you coming?" he asked over his shoulder.

Shirou immediately averted his eyes, blushing. He recalled last night's incident. "Umm, no, I have to...er...train, yeah" he said, after a long pause. "I am gonna be here the whole day," he said with certainty. The Wizard was skeptical. He coughed and said, "Well, its better to be _avoiding_ certain situations than _being in them_."

Shirou could see the **evil glint** in his eyes.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" he asked sharply. The grinning Wizard simply vanished into thin air. Which basically meant Shirou could spend the rest of the day sulking. A month passed, hardcore physical training drained Shirou so much that it was impossible to return to the King's castle for dinner every day. He slept early, usually exhausted and after having skipped dinner. This worried Saber.

During one of the feasts, she cornered Merlin. "Merlin, is..Shirou alright?" she asked, her Jade eyes dilating. "Aaah, Arturia," Merlin patted her head lovingly, "Don't worry, he's just training, working hard, I suppose," Merlin said in a fatherly tone. "Plus," he added more sternly, "Its better he's there, than here, where both of you are bent upon getting into **very** _unreasonable_ _situations_," he coughed. Saber blushed furiously.

Before she could answer, Merlin asked suddenly, "Oh, did Lancelot ask any unnecessary questions?" Saber drifted into deep contemplation.

_**Flashback**_

Hands balled into fists, he stared at Shirou, his expression indicated he was out for blood. "I'll excuse myself, then," he said and bowed slightly to Saber, exiting in a hurry. Shirou clutched on to Saber's hand, but she withdrew it. "I have to go after him, I am sorry," Saber said, looking apologetically at Shirou. He nodded understandingly.

"I knew I'd find you here, Lance," Saber said as she walked into the clock tower, placing her hand gentle on his shoulder, smiling benevolently. Lancelot was standing in the darkness, looking over the dark sky, dimly lit with a few, estranged stars. "I see I have been replaced, Arturia."

Saber was confused. "Lance, what are you saying?" she said in her usual, stoic tone. Lancelot turned, and looked at the image of the beautiful, strong woman in front of him. He noticed every detail, her braided hair, still loose, a few strands swaying in the wind. Her flushed, rosy cheeks. Her jade eyes. Her lovely jade eyes.

Walking towards her, he respectfully bowed his head before taking her hand captive in one of his and kissing it. "I have always loved you, surely, you know that," he said before piercing her gaze with his almond eyes. She stared back coldly. "Lancelot, are you out of your mind?" She snapped, withdrawing her hand and stepping away from him.

"So it is alright for him to hold you, and not I?" he opposed the very idea of it vehemently. "It is alright for Emiya Shirou to love you, and not I?" he asked, in a softer voice, like a wounded lion. "I am your King!" Saber roared. "Are you _not_ his King?" Lancelot asked, mocking at her. Saber pursed her lips into a thin line. Surely, she couldn't tell Lancelot about the Grail Wars, about Shirou and how he summoned her to fight as his servant.

"All this time," Lancelot began, the moonlight bathing his strong, muscular silhouette making him look that much more attractive, "I endured. I endured because I knew you're beautiful, in all your loneliness. That _no one_ can have you, so it was alright for me to be alone too," he said angrily, his nails digging into his own flesh, inside his fists. "How is it, that one day, he _walks in_, and _takes you away_ from me?" he hissed, the pain etched in his words.

"We do not live in a world," Saber said nonchalantly, "where we can ever be together," and scurried away, leaving nothing behind but her sweet, feminine fragrance.

"Arturiaaaa?" Merlin waved his hand in front of Saber's face. She snapped back to reality. "I was asking did Lancelot say anything?" Merlin asked, the playful wizard smirking widely as if he could read her thoughts. "Um no, Lancelot will be discreet about it, as always," Saber lied. "Good," Merlin said as he tickled his chin with his fingers. "Well, off I go then," he tweeted, disappearing into thin air once more.

"Child," Merlin touched a sleeping Shirou with the edge of his wooden staff. Shirou turned in his sleep. "Wake up," Merlin whined. "What?" Shirou said frustrated, rubbing his eyes. "It is my birthday tomorrow," he said, his chest inflated like a rooster. "Good, you're moving closer to death, I'll be rid of you soon," Shriou snapped as he sunk further into his pillow. "Tsk, that wasn't what I wanted to say," Merlin stuck his tongue out.

"There's a grand feast tomorrow, and celebration. All sorts of sorcerers, magus and wizards will be present in tomorrow's ceremony. Nobles, Arutria and _her knights_. _All_ her knights," he emphasized each syllable. Shirou stared at the Wizard. "_And_?" he asked, gritting his teeth. "Don't cause a scene, alright?" he looked at the apprentice, unsure. "Yeah yeah, I'll behave," Shirou said as he drew an invisible halo on his head with his index finger.

**A/n: **Wow, that was a long chappie. The long awaited duel is on my list, and I am already working on it ^^ Ideas would be appreciated, about the setting and timing, and what kinds of weapons they should use. And of course, voting begins today.

Q. Which team are you on?

Team Shirou  
>Team Lancelot<p>

Start voting right away, lovelies ^^ Hoping to hear from you again, reviews welcome!  
>XrossYuuki<p> 


End file.
